Various techniques of remotely operating and monitoring an electric appliance, such as a home electric appliance including an air conditioning device or lighting equipment, by using a terminal apparatus such as a smartphone or a tablet have been proposed. In such a control system, generally, the electric appliance has a communication function and is able to communicate with a server directly or via a HEMS controller, and the terminal apparatus gives a control instruction via the server. The HEMS controller refers to a controller that is used for a home energy management system (HEMS) which performs, for example, appliance control for visualizing household power consumption and power saving (reduction in carbon dioxide emission), and control of renewable energy of a solar generator or the like and a capacitor.
As one example of such remote operation and monitoring, a controller of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-133764 (hereinafter, referred to as PTL 1) makes a user aware of use amount of electricity by outputting information about power consumption of an appliance, which is acquired by remote monitoring. A controller of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-173860 (hereinafter, referred to as PTL 2) judges whether or not an operation state of a home electric appliance is favorable by remote monitoring.